The Poseidon Cabin
by LukasMalachi
Summary: When Nico moves into Percy's cabin while his is being renovated, how will the two of them get along together?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey..."

"Hey, Percy..."

"Wakeup..."

"WAKEUP!"

"Whoa, whoa! Nico! What is it?" Percy shouted in surprise.

"We're gonna be late for training. Come on."

"What time is it?"

"11:20."

"Shit, isn't training at 11:30?"

"YES! Now, smart one. Hurry up!"

"Umm...umm...food...clothes..."

"I have food that you can eat on the way. Just, please get dressed. You can't go to training in your boxers."

'_However fun that may be_' he thought to himself.

•••

"Okay, let's go! All ready." Percy exclaimed.

"About time. Come on." Nico responded with an undertone of sass and a playful nudge towards the door.

"Geez." Percy said, acknowledging Nico's sass.

**_*knock, knock*_**

"_Fuck_! We're already late."

"What is i...oh, hi, Chiron. Uh- I'm sorry, but we really need to go."

"I know. I was actually making sure that you were on your way." He peered in and muttered, disappointedly, "Although your cabin may be under renovation, Nicolas Luciano di Angelo, you are not excused from the consequences of being tardy. In other words..."

Nico started to drift off into his own little world as Chiron lectured on.

"I'm really sorry, but we have to go. If you don't want us to be tardy, maybe we could hitch a ride?..." Nico suggested as he looked down at Chiron's wheelchair.

"No, I may be half horse, but I am not a riding pony. Now get to class."

"With pleasure." He started to head out the door, when he looked back to find no one behind him. "Gods, PERCY!" Nico plead.

"Right here!" He replied, popping out from behind the closet door. "Are you about ready, Nico?"

•••

"If we're late, I swea-"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Clarisse shouted from the top of the hill.

"Right here!" Percy whimpered out with the little breath he had.

"PERCY!"

"He's here!" said Nico louder for Clarisse to hear.

"di Angelo! About time you got here. Percy's here too? Okay. Well, Nico, get over here. You know we don't accept tardiness."

"Oh my gods." Nico grumbled. "Percy, right now I f-"

"di Angelo! Get your but over here!" She shouted as Nico complied.

When Nico got back with the tardy slip, Clarisse finished calling roll.

"Okay, we're starting off with target practice."

As usual when target practice was announced, the Apollo kids cheered.

"Oh, and di Angelo, since you and Percy have yet to receive your punishments for being late, you can hold the targets." Clarisse said as she pushed two wood & cloth bullseyes into their arms. "Well? Run already."

"Shit! Percy, I blame you for all of this!" Nico screamed as he and Percy ran into the field with the targets blocking as much of their bodies as humanly possible.

As they ran, they struggled to stay up as each new arrow was launched into their bullseyes.

The hardest part about staying up, though, was the newly launched arrow in Percy's calf.

•••

Although he was an Apollo kid, Henry wasn't a good shot. He was content to say that he got more of the musical/poetic side from his father.

_'Gods, I hate this. We have enough warriors anyway.' he thought._

"Ready your bow, newbie!" Clarisse shouted at him.

So, he readied his bow (as instructed), and launched semi-blindly. He looked at Clarisse to see her reaction rather than how badly he actually did. It was only after the outcry of pain and the look of horror on Clarisse's face that made Henry turn around.

•••

"Here, this should help with the pain." Nico said as he handed Percy a glass of water and a couple anti-inflammatories.

"Thanks." Nick realized that he hadn't gone to the bathroom since he woke up and started to walk towards the bathroom. "Hey, Neeks?" Percy said.

Nico blushed at the sound of Percy's nickname for him. He took a breath and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Could you come here?"

"Of course." Nico spoke as he went to Percy. "What is it."

"Come closer..."

"Umm..." Nico blushed as he chuckled from what Percy could have implicated.

He leant forward towards the bed. "Okay...what is it?"

In response, Percy pulled Nico into the biggest bear hug in human history.

"Whoa! Okay, Percy...really...okay, Percy!" Nico said as he tried to pull away.

"Thank you. I'm glad that I have a roommate, even if it's temporary. I don't know what I would've done without someone else."

"Someone else would've helped, I'm sure." Nico said, as he realized he was still in Percy's arms.

He hugged back, and Percy finally let him free. This time, it was Nico's turn to hold on. Percy just looked down and laughed.

_'God, he's so stupid, haha. Why do I like him?' Nico wondered to himself._

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed reading it. Review cuz I'm going to be writing more, and I just might be able to incorporate what you want. Plus I wanna see what I can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

***knock, knock***

At the sound, Nico finally let go of Percy's torso and stood upright.

"Um, yeah, come in!" Nico said loud enough for the person outside the door to hear.

As she opened the door, the Camp Half Blood nurse came in. As the door shut, the wind outside blew her loose, knee length skirt and ruffled her hair. As she turned around to confront the pair of demigods, she remained silent, noticing the campers' blank stares.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?"

"No, no! Of course not!" Nico spat out. Although she had interrupted them to a certain extent, it wasn't that which made the two boys stare.

She was stunning. Perfectly combed, wavy chestnut hair tucked behind one ear and an outfit that hugged her figure in just the right places. It wasn't just that either, but she had beautiful eyes. She'd look at different angles, and they'd seem to change colors between blues, greys, and greens.

"So...I heard that someone needed medical attention?" She inquired, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, um, that'd be me." Percy stated, though he knew that she probably knew that.

The nurse just laughed off the obvious statement. Even her laugh was perfect.

"Okay, just let me take a look here. Your calf, right?"

"No, it's the left." Percy joked, unamusingly.

In response, she just gave a confused look.

"Alrighty then." the nurse muttered as she unwrapped the bandages. "Well, you don't need to worry too much. The arrow missed any really important arteries. Just keep off of it and take some Advil." Percy and Nico just looked at eachother blankly, knowing they shouldn't really tell her that Percy had already taken some.

"That's fine. Um, is that all?"

"Seems like it." She replied as she rewrapped his calf. "Oh, and don't swim until the wound closes up. 'Kay?"

"Okay. Thank you." he responded.

"No problem. Chiron should be here soon too. He's obligated to check up on any injured campers and discuss how it happened, who's fault it is, you know the usual. Well, I'm done here. Hope you get better." The nurse said as she exited.

Nico realized he'd been holding his breath for a while, and decided to let it all out at once.

"...wow..." Nico nearly whispered.

"I know, right?" Percy confirmed.

"Wait, what?"

"That nurse. _What else_?"

"Oh well, I was just..." Nico faded off as he suddenly felt a little hurt.

"Just what?"

"It's nothing."

"But I want to kn-"

*knock, knock, knock*

"Oh!" Nico blurted out. "Must be Chiron. I'll go get that."

"Okay?..." Percy grumbled in confusion.

As Percy looked towards the door, and saw Clarisse wheeling in Chiron. His face dropped.

"Well, hello." Chiron said in greeting. "So, let's see here. Shot in the leg with an arrow. On your supervision, I believe." He said as he indicated Clarisse.

"That's correct, sir;" Clarisse answered, honestly, "and I would like to say I take full responsibility. I put the two of them at risk, I told the inexperienced archer to shoot without assistance, and I would like to...apologize." She stated, barely grudging out the last word.

"Well, that solves all liability and punishment. Clarisse La Rue, you have mess hall cleaning duty for as long as it takes Percy's wound to heal." Chiron stated, authoritatively. "Oh, and you may apologize now."

"Yes, sir. Perseus, I would like to formally apologize for my poor judgement. It got one of our...best soldiers injured and I'm... I'm...sorry." She managed to get out while keeping her touch façade. The one thing she didn't control was the sensitivity shown in her eyes.

"It's...okay?" Percy said in a questioning tone, unsure what to think of Clarisse's apology.

"Thank you. May I go, sir?" Clarisse inquired, her lower lip quivering once. Just once.

"Yes, we shall both be going." Chiron replied, and with that Clarisse wheeled him out and shut the door.

As for Percy, he just sat in his bed, staring at the door, and wondered what just happened with Clarisse.

"Wow..." Nico breathed out.

"Yeah...hey, I'm hungry, want to go get food?"

"Yeah, sure." Nico said about to exit, when he realized. "Wait, does that mean I have to get food for you?"

"_Do I get a wheelchair_?"

"_No_?..."

"Then yes." Percy said, perkily.

"Yes to..."

"Will you get me food?"

"Will I?..." Nico questioned playfully.

"Please?" Percy managed to get out.

"Sure thing." Nico finalized as he exited to return with their dinners.

Percy let out a sigh as he looked around for something to do. He decided to just play whatever app he could find on his iPod. Usually, demigods weren't allowed technology, but injured campers were usually given something as entertainment.

Of course, nothing with location services was allowed; but other than that, anything was allowed. Well, if it passed the parental settings set strictly by Chiron.

It didn't take long for Percy to find and download a fun-looking app. As he opened it, however, another knock came at the door.

Percy sighed, but then started to get up to answer the door...until the pain in his leg made him stay seated.

"Come in!" Percy shouted, much louder than necessary.

The door opened so slowly, Percy wondered if the knock was just his imagination or if the door opened because of wind.

Eventually, though, the door opened completely. Soon, a blonde head of hair peaked through the door, then a head, then finally a neck.

"Um who are you?" Percy asked, unfamiliar with the person behind the door.

"Well...I'm..." he started to answer, timidly.

"Wait, come in...all the way."

As he requested, the boy came out. His hair was ruffled and his eyes would not stop moving. Nor would his hand stop fidgeting.

"Oh, you're new. I'm Percy...um, why are you..."

"Here? Well...I'm, first off, I know who you are." The small blonde boy spoke meekly.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'm Henry. I, um..." his eyes darted to Percy's leg.

"Oh...I see. Look, it's not that big of a deal, dude. I'll be fine. Plus I know you didn't mean to."

"Uhh, still, I'm sorry. I mean, I've only been here a week, and-"

"Like I said, it's fine."

"Are you-?"

"Yes I'm sure." The door started to open, right toward Henry.

"Watch out, my roommate is coming in."

With that, the newer camper hopped away from the door.

"Okay, so I basically just got what you usually got and...hey, who's?" Nico paused and stared in a form of awe at the little demigod.

"Oh this is-" Percy started.

"I know you..."

"You do?" Percy and Henry both said in confusion.

"Yeah, but...how?" Nico looked around in some kind of confused, dream state. All of a sudden, his eyes brightened, he dropped the platters of food and went towards Henry.

"Whoa, Nico!" Percy shouted.

"Hey, umm..." Henry said, backing away.

Percy just sat upright and stared in awe as Nico just embraced Henry.

"How'd you get away from the Lotus Hotel?" Nico asked in utter confusion.

**Author's Note: Hope that wasn't too much of a cliff hanger or too cheesy.**


End file.
